Construction machines, in particular, self-propelled construction machines, often comprise an operator platform having an operator seat and an operating panel. Operation of the construction machine is directed from the operator platform. In order to enable a good operational comfort, in particular when working over longer periods, the operator platform frequently comprises an operator seat from which an operator located on the operator platform may enter operating instructions required for the operation of the construction machine via the operating panel. Besides driving instructions, this often also includes instructions for controlling working devices, such as, for example, the milling device of a road milling machine. A generic construction machine, specifically of the road milling machine type, is known from DE 10 2012 024 770 A1, for example.
In construction machines, it is frequently desired that the operator located on the operator platform has a good view of the working area. In order to have an optimal view of the working area depending on the respective working situation, it may be necessary for the operator to change his or her current position on the operator platform. As a result, however, in many cases the position of the operator changes relative to the operating panel, so that a comfortable seating position may no longer be possible or the visibility conditions may no longer fulfill the desired requirements.
Furthermore, construction machines operators tend to feel more comfortable when they can regularly alternate between an operating position sitting on the operator seat, hereinafter referred to as seated operating position, and an operating position standing on the operator platform, hereinafter referred to as standing operating position.
A generic operator platform for a construction machine comprises a platform base, an operating panel and an operator seat. Further, it is known that an operating panel mount having a pivoting device is provided, which is configured such that the operating panel is pivotable about a vertical pivot axis between a first and a second pivoting position. As a result of the pivotable configuration of the operating panel, the operator can adjust at least the position of the operating panel to different positions of the operator on the operator platform. However, comfortable operation of the operating panel is frequently no longer possible in both positions. Thus, the operating panel mount refers to the device via which the operating panel is connected to the operator platform, in particular to the operator platform base. Another specific construction machine in which the aforesaid disadvantages are also particularly apparent is a road paver.